The present invention relates to a game system, a server, and an information storage medium.
In recent years, with the increase in the number of functions and improvement in the performance of those functions in information communication terminal devices, for example, tablet-type information communication terminal devices and smartphones, and with the spread of such information communication terminal devices, opportunities for executing games on those terminal devices are increasing. Among such games, simulation games (hereinafter referred to as “city building game”) have been popular for a long time (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5947714). In a simulation game, a player places objects such as facilities and construction objects in a virtual space allocated to the player, and, for example, develops the city by causing the virtual space to undergo changes over time (e.g., population movement and construction progress) based on conditions (e.g., supply destination, supply timing, and supply amount of capital, material, resources, and people) set by the player. The reason for the popularity is that such city building games provide the player with the enjoyment of participating in the development and the decline of a city.
However, in games relating to, for example, the development of a space, such as a city building game, the player basically controls the city at a desired pace, and hence a player who is looking for a sense of high speed, thrills, or other such strong stimulation may feel that the game is lacking. Therefore, for such games, it has been considered that it is important to include ways of preventing the player from becoming bored, such as creating elaborate plans for the style and feel of the city or increasing the variety of objects that can be used to build the city.